


Far too many unbelievable (truths) lies

by Delieluxe



Series: Peters not so secret life [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: E V E R Y T H I N G, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Fluff, Intern Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, The tour guide will rip you a new one if you mess with peter, Tour Guide is the shit man, he knows everything that goes on in this tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/pseuds/Delieluxe
Summary: Peter can't believe his luck. His science class gets to go to Stark Industries and Peter was not happy at all. There are far too many things that could go wrong while there, and mainly that's his family that roam the tower most of the time, if not 24/7. Plus no one knows about Ned and MJ's internship either!Doesn't help Flash has been down his back about the internship being a lie since their teacher had told them about the trip.What could possibly go wrong?Everything





	Far too many unbelievable (truths) lies

Peter was bored. His science teacher kept rambling on and on and on. He knew this stuff like the back of his hand! He just wanted to get back to the tower and just be done with school but he promised his aunt he would stop skipping, even if the things his classmates are learning are the things he could learn back at home. He ignored the paper thrown at his head.

He glanced at the clock. There wasn't much left of class before the school day ended and he sighed in relief. Ned looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Peter waved a hand, indicating that it didn't matter. Ned just snorted and turned back to class.

"Alright kids, that is enough for today but I have an announcement to make!" Mr Harrington said, an excited look on his face. The students around him gave him a bored look, already wanting to get out of the class and school. He huffed and put his hands on his hips, "This Friday, we'll be going on a class trip!"

Many of the students perked up, eyes going wide as they looked at their classmates. Peter and Ned gave each other an excited look, a field trip meant out of school and being out of school meant a grand time! Excited murmur picked up as the class got excited and started to talk about the trip. Mr Harrington just let the kids talk for a bit before he cleared his throat and the class quieted down.

"As I said, we will be going on a class trip! So everyone will need to pick up a permission form for the trip and get it signed for Friday." He grinned widely and put his hands together, "As for the trip?"

Everyone leaned forwards as they waited for him to tell them where they'll be going.

"We'll be going to Stark Industries!"

Ned and Peter fell silent as the whole entire class explodes with excitement.

They looked at each other with concern.

 _Oh shit_.

* * *

  _The fabulous interns_  

 

 

> **I'm in** : We're screwed
> 
> **Flawless** : What do you mean?
> 
> **Bi-man** : So u know how Mr Harrington is taking us on a trip?
> 
> **Flawless** : now I do.
> 
> **Flawless** : What is so bad about a field trip anyways?
> 
> **I'm in** : Well..
> 
> **I'm in** : Its at Stark Industries.
> 
> **Flawless** : ... 
> 
> **Flawless** : You're kidding right?
> 
> **Flawless** : You both are just screwing with me.
> 
> **Bi-man** : No.
> 
> **Bi-man** : and Flash hasnt left me alone since we found out.
> 
> **Bi-man** : Im so glad I changed phones.
> 
> **I'm in** : Everyone knows about u internship but what about me and MJ?
> 
> **I'm in** : No one believes u have a internship much less us.
> 
> **Flawless** : Hey. 
> 
> **Flawless** : I could be believable to have one.
> 
> **Bi-man** : except everyone knows u can't get into SI as an intern unless u are in college.
> 
> **Flawless** : This is gonna be an issue.
> 
> **Flawless** : What did Aunt May say about it?
> 
> **Bi-man** : She said we have to go.
> 
> **Bi-man** : Something about finally putting Flash (and everyone else) in place.
> 
> **I'm in** : Mom isnt gonna let me miss this, even if ive seen most of SI
> 
> **Bi-man** : and if aunt may knows, then everyone else knows
> 
> **Flawless** : Does this mean I have to go with you losers?
> 
> **I"m in** : id appreciate if u did?
> 
> **Bi-man** : pls
> 
> **I'm in** : i dont want to be the only one with a secret internship at SI
> 
> **Flawless** : Fine.
> 
> **Flawless** : I'll pick up a form tomorrow morning.
> 
> **Flawless** : I'm only doing this so I can see Flash's face when he realizes that you weren't lying Parker.
> 
> **I'm in** : and when he finds out we have internships there too.
> 
> **Flawless** : and that.
> 
> **Bi-man** : the both of u are a flipping blessing.
> 
> **Bi-man** : ily 
> 
> **Flawless** : don't make it weird.
> 
> **Bi-man** : I already did.
> 
> **I'm in** : Ilyt Peter!!!
> 
> **Flawless** : Gross. 
> 
> **Bi-man** : u loooove it
> 
> **Flawless** : go back to your work, Parker
> 
> **I'm in** : say it
> 
> **Flawless** : no
> 
> **Bi-man** : SAY IT
> 
> **Flawless** : Fine!
> 
> **Flawless:** Ilyt
> 
> **I'm** **in** : thank u
> 
> **Flawless** : shut up

* * *

Friday came too quickly for the trio and they weren't exactly excited for it, but they had to go unless everyone calls Peter a liar and a scaredy cat. All the avengers, or well the ones currently at the tower, knew about the trip and they promised that they wouldn't get in the way of it unless it was absolutely necessary. The trio was glad for that but they never knew what could happen while they were are the tower.

"Hey Penis Parker!"

Peter groaned a little and gave a look to his best friends and they pursed their lips but didn't say anything as Flash Thompson made his way over to the trio and wrapped his arms around Peter neck, "Are you ready for your little lie to be put out there? You'll definitly get in trouble, especially with Stark Industries!"

Flash barked out a laugh as he pushed Peter back into his friends, "Oh poor puny Parker," He mocked, a large grin on his face, "Why don't you call up Tony Stark to come down and meet us!  _Oh wait_. He doesn't fucking know you!" 

Peter just gritted his teeth together but didn't give into Flash and just turned away from him, ushering his friends onto the bus. Ned just huffed and crossed his arms as he sat down in his seat beside Peter with MJ across from them.

"I can't wait to see Flash be put in his place!" Ned exclaimed, eyes casted far to the left, glaring at nothing. MJ just leaned over and patted Ned on the back and Peter just shook his head. There was nothing they could do for now.

The trip to the tower wasn't all that eventful. The trio just talked with each other and ignored Flash who was babbling to the other people in his class about how everyone was going to see how much of a liar Peter was. No one really believed Flash, but no one really believed Peter either.

They soon arrived at the tower and everyone was in awe at how tall the building was. Everyone obviously had seen the building before, but usually from far away or on a screen. Being up close to the tower was a damn  _blessing_.

Harrington ushered everyone off the bus and into the tower. He marched up to the front desk and gave the person at the desk a smile, "Hi! I'm here with my class for the 9am tour?"

The lady just looked at Harrington before looking back down and nodded, "Midtown, correct?" Harrington just nodded, "I see. Your tour guide today will be Logan Johnson, top guide and one of our best scientist." 

Ned and Peter perked up at the name.

The lady got up from behind the desk with a bin and stood in front of her desk, "I have your badges here, so when I call your name, come up and I will give you your badge. Please make sure your badges are seen at all times or else you will be escorted out."

She started to say the names, one by one. The trio of interns just pulled out their own badges from their bags. Tony had this thing about giving out more than one badge, a huge security risk, he told them so they knew there wouldn't be any badges for them in the bin. 

Harrington frowned a bit when he noticed 3 of his students hadn't had their named called out and he told the lady that she was missing 3 badges.

 _Here we go_ , the trio thought. 

"Missing?" The lady blinked for a minute before she saw Ned, MJ and Peter in the crowd, "Oh! No. Mr Stark has this thing about making more badges than necessary, it is a security risk considering they'd have more than one badges and it could get lost. So," She nodded to the trio, "The three of them have their own badges they will be using today."

Everyone turned to stare at them, noticing the different colored badges they were wearing. Ned almost started to laugh when he noticed the look on Flash's face. Peter just felt a bit smug about it.

"How the fuck do you guys have badges!" Flash snapped at them. The trio didn't say anything, and just smiled at him. Just as Flash was about to say something else, someone cleared their throat behind them and everyone turned around.

There stood a 5'5 man, wearing a white lab coat, black jeans and a regular t-shirt underneath. His badge had his name on it and it showed 'Logan Johnson' as well as his face. His eyes scanned the crowd and he perked up a little when he noticed the trio in the crowd. He smiled brightly at the children and teacher, "Hello! I'm Logan Johnson and I'll be your Tour Guide for today!"

Everyone seemed to bounce on their feet, realizing the tour would be starting. Logan chuckled when he noticed their eagerness.

"Alright, Alright. Simmer down a little. Let me place some ground rules first while on the tour. Don't touch anything because it might explode or you might break it. As Lena had told you, keep your badges in view at all time or else you  _will_ be escorted out of the building. Lastly, SI doesn't not tolerate bullying, so if I hear you say anything bad about an employee or even your classmates, I will not hesitate to make you wait downstairs while the rest of us finish the tour. You have 3 chances." Logan said, pursing his lips as his eyes narrowed over to Flash. He heard the murmur of agreement from the class and he gave them all a smile.

"Perfect! Now, before we start, I'll answer 2 questions." Several hands went up.

"You, the red shirt."

"What do the badges mean?"

Logan blinked a little before a smile settled over his face, "Not many people ask a question like that. The badges help us with security. You have four levels, Omega, Zeta, Beta and Alpha. Omega is the lowest while Alpha is the highest. Omega, being the lowest, don't have access to many rooms and they don't have access to labs at all. Omega passes are usually for visitors waiting for a family member or for press conferences, even the paparazzi are given these passes. They are limited to the first 6 floors, which are just the common rooms, kitchen and cafeteria.

"Zeta is the second lowest, but they are able to access much more. They access the non secure labs and rooms. They are for the newer employees and interns but they are also for the tour groups! We stay within the first 40 floors. Beta is the second highest, having access to more then 4/5 of the rooms and labs. They aren't allowed into any personal labs or rooms. They are generally for the employees who have worked here for awhile, head of the department they are in, the CEO's of other companies as well important head figures and tour guides as well as the more experienced interns, they have access to more than 80 floors."

Logan stopped for a bit, waiting for the students to digest what he just said. After a couple of minutes, he continued, "As for the Alpha passes? They are the highest level and have access to the whole tower. They are generally for the Avengers and their families, although the last 20 floors are the living spaces for them, they do have different colors indicating what level of power they have. Red is for those that don't really live here, like Ant-man and his family. They only have access to the common rooms and the kitchen. For people like Bruce Banner or Steve Rogers, they have a Blue pass, having access to things like their personal rooms or labs. Only a couple people have a Coral color pass, indicating they can get anywhere in the tower, room or lab. Tony Stark and Pepper Pots are some of these people, but there area few who have access to these as well, and before you ask, I cannot tell you who."

He smiled again, putting his hands behind his back. Peter just seemed a little impress that Logan new all of this, but then again, Logan new Tony Stark personally as well, so he can't really say anything about it. Logan is a huge gossip, he loves to know everything and anything that goes on in this tower... Him and Friday are one heck of a pair.

"Last question?"

This time Flash's hand was thrown into the air and Logan nodded at him, "How does Penis Parker and his friends have badges already?! They probably stole those!"

Logan just frowned when he heard Peters name but took a huge breath and gave Flash a smile, "I'm sorry, but you don't have the clearance to that question. Now, we are wasting time here, shall we move on?"

Flash turned a bright red in anger, but cheers were heard around him. Peter looked at Flash as said man gave Peter a glare that said he'd be explaining later. He rolled his eyes a little, but he felt the spike of anxiety go through him.

Today was going to be  _sooooo_ much fun.

* * *

Logan turned to the group, "Now, before we get on the elevator, I need you to scan your badge on the monitor and they will tell you what level and color you are. Don't do it more than once please." He said and smiled as he done it himself. The student flinched a little as they heard a voice come out of no where.

"Logan Johnson, head tour guide, level Beta. Welcome back." Said a females voice.

Logan chuckled a little and waved the students through. One by one, the voice said their name, guest and "level Zeta". Peter could feel his anxiety spike as his friend and himself were the last ones to go through the monitor. Ned glanced at Peter and Peter just gave him a smile, waving him through. Ned gulped a little and gave a huge breath and scanned his badge on the monitor.

The voice lightened up a little, as if she was happy to see him, "Ned Leeds, personal intern/assistant, level Alpha Blue! Welcome Back Mr Leeds! Dr. Banner has been informed of your arrival."

Everyone stared at Ned who just slid next to Logan, who was giving Ned a gentle pat on the back. It didn't last long as MJ scanned her badge through as well.

"Michelle Jones, personal intern/assistant, level Alpha Blue! Welcome back Ms Jones! Ms Pots has been informed of your arrival as well." 

No one said a thing. They just turned to Peter who was standing on the other side of the monitor. They were waiting for him. Peter just took another deep breath and shook himself to get rid of the anxiety that flowed through his body. He could feel his hand grow sweaty as he swiped his badge, hurrying towards Ned and MJ, but everyone heard the voice chirp happily:

"Peter Parker, personal intern/assistant, level Alpha Coral! Welcome back Peter, Boss has been informed of your arrival, do you wish to go see him?" 

Peter could feel the stares and he just wanted to shrink back and go to his room, "A..ah.. N..no that's okay Friday.. Me, Ned and MJ are just here on a field trip with our school..."

Friday didn't seem to say anything for awhile, "Alright Peter. I hope you have a good time." She chirped happily before she went silent. No one said anything as the elevator starting going up. Even Flash was silent for once, but Peter knew that he wouldn't be for long.

Logan cleared his throat again and everyone turned their attention to him, but most still had their attention on the trio. "Alright, so the floor that we will be going to is one of the lower labs, but still a lab. This is where we work with some of the newer interns, helping them get used to their surroundings as well as teach them new things. We work with electronics, some chemical reactions as well as give them their own personal projects."

The elevator door soon opened and everyone piled out. There were people working everywhere, interns and workers running pass them, not even giving them a second glance. Peter smiled a bit, he was often at this level, helping out the interns. He loved it here actually and he often was able to pull Ned along with him, if he wasn't busy helping Bruce with a project.

As Logan was explaining what some of the interns were currently working on, Flash managed to corner Peter. Shoving Peter back a little, Flash leveled a glare at Peter.

"So how'd you do it, huh? You payed them or something? Sucked a dick? Huh? What the fuck, are you so into this lie that you had to get a fake badge, huh? I bet you hacked into the system, and when they find out, you are gonna be in so much trouble, Penis." Flash pushed Peter again, "I will unravel this lie of your Parker, I don't know how you managed to get your fucking friends into the pity lie, but there is no shitting way-"

"Ahem.."

Flash turned to see Logan standing behind him and Flash just paled a tiny bit, "I would appreciate if you didn't insult and bully around one of the best interns we have here," Logan looked at the badge, "Eugene. That is strike one, anymore and you'll be down in the lobby with security while everyone else finishes the tour." 

Logan flashed Flash a smile before turning on his heel and walking further down the hall with the students behind them, looking at Peter and Flash along the way. Flash, behind Logan's back, pushed Peter away and marched after their group. Peter just took a deep breath to come himself before he followed after, his friends waiting for him to catch up. 

They stopped in front of the more advanced labs, the only lab to actually be lower than the other floors, but this floor was mostly for the interns, so a lot of them hung out on this floor. To the trios luck, Bruce was in today helping the interns with their work. Some of the interns stopped working and looked up when they noticed the group at the window. Some of them waved at Peter and Ned while some went back to their work. 

Peter could feel the stares of his classmates against his back, but he didn't dare look back or move. They'll only pounce and ask questions. So when Bruce looked up and noticed Ned in the crowd, he tried to shrink away, but it wasn't long before he noticed him and MJ there as well. Frowning, Bruce walked over to the door and peeked his head out, "Peter? Ned? MJ? Aren't you guys suppose to be in school? I was about to come down and see why you guys were here."

Ned smiled a bit at his own mentor and shrugged, "On a field trip here." he said, nodding his head over to Logan. Bruce followed his head nod before humming in acceptance.

"Alright.. But hey, can you come in here for a moment? One of the interns are having a problem their coding and I have to help someone help. it won't take long."

Ned blinked a little before he looked over to Harrington who was just getting paler and paler as they went on. The man could only nod and Ned perked up as he moved passed his classmates and into the room and over to the troubling intern. Peter let out a huge sigh of relief when Bruce didn't ask him to help. He knew of his anxiety and he knew that he hated the spotlight. 

Logan soon cleared his throat and gained the students attention again and he went on about what these interns were doing and how they were helping SI. As time went on, Ned soon returned to his spot beside Peter and MJ and soon the tour group went on.

Nothing all that exciting went on after that, just more labs and more presentations from other interns or employees that work there. At least one person from each floor they went to waved or said Hi to Peter, Ned and MJ. Their classmates were starting to wonder.. Was Peter not lying about his internship? Did MJ and Ned have one too?

But Flash was still in denial. He didn't believe anything that was going on, but he stayed quiet about it all, wanting to get through the tour before stating his dislike and his thought about them having.. "Internships" here at Stark Industries.

Lunch soon rolled around and everyone was sat around the trio, asking and poking about what had happened at the labs and why did Bruce Banner know them. They just ignored it and kept eating, talking among themselves. When their classmates realized they wouldn't be getting any answers out of them, they went and ate their lunch as well.

"How you holding up, Pete?" MJ asked silently as they ate, letting her gaze wonder through the cafeteria. Peter just shrugged, he felt indifferent about what was going on. He didn't like it but he didn't hate it either. It was nice seeing the tower for once instead of just running jobs for Tony.

"I'm sure if you called May, she'd let you stay here at the tower instead of going back to the school? My mom already wrote a note knowing I'd be coming over here to see Pepper after anyways." She said, smiling a bit. Ned nodded, his parents having done the same for him. Peter looked at them a little, a bit relieved.

"Yea.. she sent a note with my permission form, but I don't think Mr Harrington believed it... Until now that is." Ned snickered a bit as MJ bit into her sandwich. They continued to talk aimlessly about things when a hush fell over them. The three looked up to see Bucky at the door, hands on his hips as he looked around. He perked up a little went he saw them and made his way over to them.

He placed an arm around Peter, giving him a sideways hug, "Friday informed me that you three were here. I forgot the tour was today, how has it been so far?"

Peter shrugged a little, grinning at his second father figure after Tony, "Everything has been okay today except for the stares we keep getting." Bucky hummed a little, understanding what he meant. He thought for a bit before shaking his head, "How about you two?"

Ned smiled, "Things were okay, some stares and a lot of questions, but we are getting through them." Bucky nodded before looking at MJ. She only shrugged and tilted her head and Bucky took that as an okay. 

"How about this? I gather some of the adults and kids after school and we have a mini movie marathon? I know you three want to work but you look as if you are having a stressful day." The three perked up and nodded, agreeing to the movie marathon, "Perfect. I will ask Friday to get some snacks and I'll try to get as many people as I can." He then hugged the other two and then patted them on the head.

"Do not get into too much trouble." He said as he waved a goodbye, walking back out of the cafeteria. Flash watched as Bucky walk away and when he thought he was far enough he turned to the trio.

"So what did you do to get him to be so nice to you? Did you pay him to say all of that to you? Psh, I doubt you guys even actually know him and I doubt he actually knows you! You are just a bunch of liars. There is no way you have internships here, there is no way you know Bruce Banner and there is definitly no fucking way you know the Winter Solider. When are you guys just gonna give in say you are lying? Huh?" Flash said, poking Peter in the chest as he spoke, not noticing the way Bucky stopped walking, "I bet all three of you sucked dicks to have this lie keep going."

Peter gritted his teeth, "Have you taken inconsideration that we aren't lying? I have an Internship and so does Ned and MJ."

No one noticed how Bucky turned around slowly, his eyes having a murderous tint in them.

"I don't know how you got your bitchass friends into this Penis, but no one is ever gonna believe a High Schooler has an internship here. You can't get into SI without being in a college even then its harder to get in." Flash shot up and pushed Parker hard enough for him to fall out of his chair and into the table behind him, "Your a liar Parker, and everyone fucking knows it. You don't know Tony Stark, and you definitly do not have a fucking internship here!"

Bucky was just about to intervene when Logan got up from his chair, cup in hand and poured the cup of water over Flash, "Oops," Logan said in a monotone voice, "Sorry about that."

Flash jumped from his chair, knocking it over, dripping wet, "What the fuck?! What the hell did you do that for you prick?!"

Logan just crossed his arms and stared down at Flash, "What did I say about bullying? Stark Industries have a strict policy of no damn bullying and look what you've done!" Logan pointed to Peter who was laying on the ground, rubbing as his head that was definitly bleeding from the impacted against the table behind him. Ned and MJ were worrying over him. Flash paled a little.

"I heard that whole entire conversation and everyone else did as well. The hell you fucking," Some of the employees reeled back at hearing Logan swearing, "talking about?! Peter has been an intern for the past 2 years, Ned for the past 10 months and MJ the same. I'm the head of the fucking Interns for a damn reason! I know who is a intern and who isn't an intern! What you said was complete and utter bullshit! Peter is the intern and assistant for Tony Stark, Ned for Bruce Banner and MJ for Pepper Pots for a fucking reason you dimwitted shit head of a-!"

Bucky finally walked over, putting a hand on Logan's shoulders which was shaking slightly, "Go take Peter and his friends to the infirmary, I will be talking with this young one."

Logan looked at Bucky before nodding slowly and taking a deep breath before turning towards Peter, carefully helping him up and out of the cafeteria. Bucky was left staring at Flash, his head tilted to the left a bit as he listened to something silently. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and taking a hold of Flash's arm rather roughly.

Harrington stood up quickly, "What do you think you are doing to my student!" Bucky turned an eye to him and Harrington lost his confidence, but didn't back down.

Bucky scowled a little, "I'm to bring him to the lobby and out of Stark Industries under the orders of Stark." He said as he plucked Flash's badge off his shirt, "Stark has called his parents and they will be picking him up from the lobby."

He stared at Harrington and dared the man to say anything against him so the man just nodded a bit, paling as Bucky roughly pulled ( ~~dragged~~ ) Flash out the cafeteria doors and to the lobby. No one said a word, no one moved.

Peters classmates looked at each other in slight terror, but didn't say anything. What were they suppose to say?

Logan soon walked back into the cafeteria, looking a bit calmer. He waved over them with a jerk of his hands, "I'm sorry for that, but it looks like Mr Stark doesn't want you guys to continue the tour after the shit fest that happened."

Many of the students spoke up in protest, saying it wasn't their fault for what Flash did.

Logan put a hand up, waiting for the students to stop talking, "No worries, he hasn't told me to escort you out of the doors as of yet. He did tell me that he will be placing you in the media room with the food of your choice and the movie of your choice because of what happened today and as an apology for my outburst."

The students looked excited and they turned towards their teacher. Harrington just sighed a little, knowing he'd have no other choice but to do it considering their bus doesn't come for another hour.

Logan smiled brightly and chuckled, "Perfect. Now mind you that the media room I am going to be taking you to if way beyond your security level but Mr. Stark has made an exception for you and your class today." He smiled softly and then lead them to another elevator that was secluded from all the others, "Now, please do bewear that we will be going to the avengers floor and that there might be a possiblity that you'll see one of them. They aren't in much of a mood to talk with people especially after what happened with Peter so do be cautious and tread carefully."

The students noddd again and so did Harrington. Logan smiled even more at that and reached into his coat and pulled out another badged, a different one from the one he had before.

"Logan Johnson, personal assistant, level Alpha Blue. Welcome back, Logan. Shall I inform Mr Barnes of your arrival?"

Logan just grinned widely at the students, "He already knows I am here, Friday. I have 24 students with me including a teacher. I believe Tony has informed you of the situation?"

There was a long pause, "Boss has informed me of the situation. Media room 3 is open for them. What would they like to watch?"

The students looked at each other before debating what to watch. Logan ushered them in with an amused smile. He waved in Harrington and listened to the chatter of the children as the elevator door closed.

* * *

Ned and MJ watched Peter was worried eyes as said man sat on top of the bed. Rubbing his head, he gave his father figure a smile, "I'm alright, Mr. Stark" he said softly, "The wound is already healing."

Tony pured his lips and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath before rubbing his forehead, "I swear kid, you give me more gray hair than the whole R&D department have."

Peter shot a grin at him before smiling back at Ned and MJ. The both of them smiled back, "Glad you're okay." Ned said, MJ nodding besided him.

"Do I need to press charges?"

The question made the trio look up at Tony, "w..what? No! No.. it's fine Mr. Stark-"

"Its Tony. I told you that."

"It's fine mr- Tony. You don't have to press charges.." Peter trailed off. Tony huffed heavily before leaning forwards and hugging the boy to his chest.

"I can't lose you again." He said an Peter just sunk into his arms, smiling at Ned and MJ.

"You aren't, Tony. Besides, I'm pretty sure Logan gave Flash a big ass scare." Tony snorted and pulled back from the hug.

"I know, I heard. But did he actually swear? The other employees wouldn't tell me if he did or not."

Peter looked at MJ and Ned, "He swore more than Steve would swear when he gets a face full of a punching bag." Tony made a face and grinned widely.

"I'll have to watch the feed. Now common, I believe Barnes had informed us of a certain movie marathon? And don't worry about your classmates and teacher. They'll be enjoying the free food and movie I've decided to give them. They'll be escorted out of the tower once they are finished."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not how I wanted i to go but hey, it went how it went. Now I am planning on having more than part come out, but for now this will be all...
> 
> Im not really satisfied by the ending, but hey, beggers cant be choosers,,,
> 
> as for Logan?? Well his story arc will come soon,,, but for now enjoy.


End file.
